


Get a Room

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [43]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort Food, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Dante is trying to enjoy his first love Pizza and Lady is getting in his way.





	Get a Room

Dante smiled as he sat on his couch watching T.V. as he waited for his favorite food in the entire world to arrive. He had ordered extra large meat lovers pizza with all the works. His mouth was salivating at the idea of being able to get one bite of the pizza. The Pizza delivery guy was supposed to arrive any minute. So while he waited he started to watch T.V. but as usual, the only thing that was on the T.V. was the complaints about the rise in Demon attacks.

He grunted as he flipped through the channels trying to find anything, to watch and he still had no luck before the doorbell had rung. Dante quickly jumped to his feet at the sound of the bell and walked over, yelling that he was coming. Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket he opened the door and saw that it was Lady at not his desired Pizza.

“What are you doing here?” Dante asked blocking her from entering his apartment.

“Now, that is just rude you are not going to invite me inside first?” Lady said. 

“No. Now, what is it that you want?” Dante asked. “I’m very busy at the moment.” 

Lady let out a laugh and to in his haggard state, “You must be very busy indeed. Anyways I need your help with something.”

“Not interested,” Dante said as he slammed the door on her face. Lady frowned. “The pay is 1 billion dollars,” Lady called out from outside the door. Dante   
groaned and open the door allowing her to come inside. Lady came inside and sat down and began to discuss the details of the mission about halfway through her explaining the details the doorbell rang once again. Dante got up and walked over to the door but first looked out the peephole and this time it was his beloved pizza. Quickly pulling open the door,

Dante through twenty-five dollars at the young teen before grabbing the pizza. “Thanks,” Dante said before closing the door. Walking back over to his living room where Lady was waiting. “You can continue,” he said as he sat the pizza box down and opened it and stuffed a slice into his mouth moaning as the hot cheese burned the roof of his mouth. 

“Should I allow you and that Pizza to get a room?” Lady teased.

Dante glared at her as he stuffed another slice into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
